Mariella
by xginnyx11
Summary: The story of two bestfriends; Mariella and Kate.


Mariella clomped through the six inches of snow, blocking her path, grumpily. A stray of auburn hair continually fell in her face, pissing her off to no end. She was going to be late.

"Babe, calm down, Kate will not care if you're a bit late. You see her so often, honestly," Jason said, smiling and grabbing her hand. Mariella took a death breath, Jason instantly calming her.

"Keep walking. I need to walk in your footprints. These are new boots, you know! From Kate too," Mariella said, frowning.

"Alright, alright," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter, his brown hair flopping into his face. Mariella smiled too. She was lucky to have him.

Mariella and Jason walked the rest of the way to the pizza place in silence, their hands threaded together. They didn't need words to express themselves. Love flowed from their hearts into the other's each moment they were together.

This story isn't about their love though, however big it may be.

It is about Kate and Mariella.

"Fucking hell," Kate cursed to herself, as she accidently banged her knee into the empty chair where her best friend was meant to be sitting. Her shiny blonde hair had gotten longer now, shinier. Her brown eyes sparkled, despite her nervousness. She wore skinny jeans and a comfy jumper with a pair of strappy heels. Leave it to Kate to wear heels in the middle of winter. She had draped on a neon scarf that Mariella had given to her as a joke. She looked absolutely beautiful, though.

She tapped her foot on the linoleum floor impatiently. Mariella was late for their meeting. They hadn't seen each other in ages! Was Mariella not going to show up?

Kate had no time to ponder her next thought though, as the door to the pizza parlor flew open and two familiar faces emerged.

Mariella. Her long, auburn hair streamed down her back in little curls, hidden by her furry hat and coat. Her smile lit up her entire face, as she pranced over to Kate.

"Hey you," she said.

"Hey yourself. Glad you found time in your busy schedule to meet me," Kate said, teasing.

"I'll always make time for you, silly," Mariella said, meaning every word of it.

"Nice boots, by the way. I bet someone really awesome bought them for you," Kate said, laughing.

"Not as awesome as the person who bought you that scarf," Mariella replied, laughing. The scarf had been a joke between the two of them, and all the boys they had met who thought scarves were in style. Unfortunate.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. We need to catch up, miss," Kate said, linking her arm through Mariella's and walking out of the pizza parlor.

"I don't really have anything to say," Mariella said, shrugging her shoulders and zipping up her furry coat to keep herself warm.

"Mariella, Mariella, my pretty baby girl, unglue your lips from being together, and wear some pink and pearls. You can have your friends around and they can stay for tea. Won't you try to fit in please? Do this for meeee," Kate sang, her and Mariella laughing.

"I'm never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever, never ever ever ever ever, gonna unglue my lips from being together!" Mariella sang out, tripping over something relatively non-exsistant and flying into the snow.

Kate laughed, and Mariella grabbed her leg and tugged her down in revenge. Both girls looked at each other, laughed some more, and began pelting each other with snowballs. Mariella and Kate pranced through the snow after each other, enough that Kate was forced to change out of he ridiculous heels into comfy boots.

An hour later, Kate and Mariella sat on Kate's bed buried under many blankets, hot chocolate, pizza, and a movie. Piper was in the bed with them, too. She and Mariella got along really well. They had already watched The Notebook and had cried their eyes out a normal amount. Then they had gone on to watch Mean Girls, quoting all the lines before they happened and laughing at all the right parts.

They had taken a fifteen minute break in between to spy on Michael and his new girlfriend. They gave themselves away when they started laughing uncontrollably though, and were forced to abandon ship.

"You never did tell me about Jason you know," Kate said, her lips turning up into a smirk.

"I don't want to talk about Jason today; you already know the majority of it from our MSN chats. I just want to spend time with you, silly," Mariella replied.

"Yes, yes, and you are. But I have to know! Love is so much more interesting than I am," Kate said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Our friendship is much better than my love life with Jason if I'm completely honest. Obviously, if we're talking about sex, I'd take Jason, but other than that it's always going to be you. You have always been there for me, always. The only time you will make me cry is from laughing too hard. You will never break my heart; you'll only make it bigger. You will continue to be the one I will tell every single thought that has come to my mind. You will continue to be the best person in my life, there is no doubt in my mind. Friends like us last forever. As much as I like Jason, possibly love, we aren't going to last forever. I know that. But us, Kate. We will. I love you more than I could ever love any other person on the planet," Mariella said, taking a deep breath after her huge monologue.

"I love you so much. I am always going to be here for you, don't forget. We have that bond. We could go years without talking and pick up right where we left off. It's great," Kate said, hugging Mariella. They sat like that for a few moments, just hugging. It was probably the best hugs they'd ever had.

"Having a moment, eh?"

"Fuck off, Michael," Mariella said, letting go of Kate to flip him off. She treated him like her own brother, of course.

"I forgot to tell you something, Mariella," said Kate, smiling almost devishly.

"What?" Mariella said, bouncing up and down in excitement. She was horribly impatient. They both were.

"Do you remember that guy I met on Omegle a few years ago? The one who said he'd make me a smart house?" Kate said.

"What about him?" Mariella asked, curiously. She tapped her hot pink nails on the end table impatiently.

"Well, he followed through on that promise," Kate said, preparing for Mariella's squeal.

"Are you serious?" Mariella said, squealing with delight just as Kate thought she would.

"Yes. I want you to move in with me, just like we wanted all those years ago."

**Author's Note:** Alright, I know this is dreadful, and has real no plot so whatever. I do not care. This is dedicated and based upon my best friend in the entire world, Hannah. You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out, and I hope our life goes somewhat like this but even better. I love you.

P.S y0u'r3 wh0r3


End file.
